You Were a Dream Come True
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: "I'd been on an incredible journey, and had been taught so many things in three days' time…I'd even met her; my dream come true. I only wished that I could have told her how I felt about her." What might have happened if Eugene didn't escape prison. Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. Rated T, happy ending, don't worry. I could never do that to Eugene or Rapunzel. P


**Eugene's POV**

I paced my lonely, dank cell.  
><em>Where is she? Is she okay? This is all my fault..<em>Yeah. The great Flynn Rider finally gave in and admitted it. It's my fault. Only…I'm not Flynn anymore. I'm Eugene. I went back to my real name for that girl, I was ready to change…and look what happens. I can't escape the past…I can't escape MY idiot choices. What if the Stabbingtons hurt her…or worse? I'll never be able to live with myself if she's been hurt. I grasped the cold, iron bars of the window, bumping my head against them in frustration. I'd escaped the grasps of the guards countless times before, but when it came time for me to save someone, to do my good deed…they catch me.

With a clank and a rusty screech, my cell door opened. I swung around to look at the guards, thoughts running through my head.  
>"Let's get this over with, Rider," the Captain told me gruffly. There were two or three guards waiting behind him. One had shackles.<br>"Where are we going?" I knew full well where we were headed, but I couldn't squelch the small hope that I'd be released – hm. That must be Rapunzel wearing off on me.  
>Ohh, what if that bright, innocent, beautiful spirit of hers was being torn apart as we spoke? A pain I'd never known tore through my stomach before settling into my heart.<br>The guard didn't answer me, he simply gave me a grim stare, and I winced as I put my hand to my throat.  
>"Oh." I whispered. I could almost feel the rope sawing against my neck now.<p>

I allowed the guards to shackle my wrists. There was no running away now….why even try? Rapunzel was probably safe with her mother, despite the sick feeling in my stomach and my heart. I just couldn't satisfy myself with that thought, and I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I'd noticed the uncanny resemblance between her and the Lost Princess of Corona, maybe it was because I knew she'd never leave her tower again; maybe it was simply because I loved her. Yeah. The mighty Flynn Rider never admits his emotions, but…he was now.

The Captain stared at me with a mix of surprise and satisfaction…I hadn't even tried to escape. I allowed the guards to clamp their hands tightly around my arms, leading me to the gallows. The Captain strode ahead of us, obviously pleased with himself. Even though I knew I was going to die, all I could do was worry for Rapunzel. I was terrified for her, and if anything had happened to her….I gulped. I couldn't keep my imagination from running off with me.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of two familiar faces.  
>The Stabbington brothers. They were in a cell, too. <em>What had they done to her? How had they caught them? <em>  
>I scowled, thinking quickly. Headbutting and slamming my full weight against the two guards, I escaped their grasp and jumped over the chains handcuffing my arms together, and within seconds, I had grabbed one of the brothers, slamming him against the cell bars so his face was right in mine. The other brother scrambled backwards, watching in fear, and I couldn't help the split second of satisfaction when I realized that – they'd always been the ones to beat me up, to force me into things, to threaten my life. My, but how the tables had turned. I'd bask in my pleasure later, if I could – all that mattered now was my girl.<br>"How did you know about her? Tell me, NOW!" I screamed.  
>The brother stammered around, and I gave his shirt collar a quick yank, trying to force him to talk.<br>"I-it wasn't us, it was the old lady!" he spat out fearfully.  
><em>Old lady…?<em>  
>The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. All the puzzle pieces fell into place. The woman claiming to be Rapunzel's mother was her captor. She only kept her around to keep her old self young and healthy. Rapunzel was the Lost Princess of Corona. Who knows what that woman was doing to her right now—if she'd enlisted the help of the Stabbington brothers to get Rapunzel back, this woman was hardcore and not to be messed with. If Rapunzel had disobeyed her…there was no telling what that woman might have done to her. My mind was racing. I fought against the guards, yelling and pleading with them to let me go to Rapunzel. The Captain ignored my frantic pleas, letting his guards drag me the last several yards to the room where the gallows were. The second I was up on that platform, I tried to escape, my attempts backed with adrenaline and pure fear for that precious girl. I was overpowered within seconds, and then the noose was yanked around my neck.<br>_No-no-no-no, no! Rapunzel – I have to get to her! She's in trouble, I just know it! _  
>I was nearly hyperventilating as I listened to the Captain read to me what I'd done wrong. Why I was going to be hanged. I KNEW why! I didn't need to be TOLD why, I needed to escape, to-...<br>"…Any last words, Rider?" the Captain offered, adding, "you worthless piece of scum." under his breath.  
>I calmed myself. If they weren't letting me go, I could at least tell them where to find the Lost Princess. If I was going to be hanged for stealing her crown, there was no telling what they would do to the person who kidnapped the PRINCESS. Rapunzel would be safe. If only they'd believe me.<br>I blurted out what I knew about her, talking as quickly as possible and explaining where the tower was. The Captain gave me a bored look, and obviously assumed that I was spinning a tale just to get out of hanging.  
>When I finished, he snorted. "You expect me to believe you found the Lost Princess of Corona, Rider? That's a new one."<br>"I found her tower when I was running away with the crown – you have to believe me, she's in trouble-"  
>"Conli." The Captain barked, waving a hand to the guard at the lever. The lever that would end my life….no! That couldn't happen, not until I knew she would be safe!<br>"Shouldn't we keep him alive, at least long enough for him to take us to the tower?" Conli asked. I had to give the guy some credit, standing up to the Captain took some guts.  
>"Do you really believe this thief? It's his JOB to lie, dimwit! Now, pull that lever, or you're fired!" the Captain snapped.<br>"Look for her, please – you'll be out of a-a job if the King and Queen find out you didn't take a lead in the case of their missing daughter, you know that, right? And you—you'll end up hanging like me!" I used the Captain's position as the captain of the guards against him.  
>The Captain gave me a stare…if looks could kill, they wouldn't have even needed to pull that lever. But I met his gaze evenly, saying "Look for the tower." one last time.<br>"We've gone on false evidence before, why not one more time?" Conli asked quietly. "There's always a chance…"  
>The Captain shot him a poisonous look, but he nodded. "Fine, we'll look. But this doesn't change matters."<br>"I know it doesn't…I don't CARE. I just want her safe."  
>"Well, look at you…all soft and mushy. Funny how a girl changes things – I hope she didn't have her heart set on you." The Captain scoffed. I knew he was dragging this out as long as possible – relishing in the fact that I couldn't escape, but I just wanted to get this over with so they would go look for Rapunzel.<br>"Yeah."  
>I heard the lever click, and I whispered an 'I'm sorry', even though Rapunzel wouldn't hear, wouldn't know…I felt the rope snap tight round my neck. I didn't fight it…I gave in to the second of unbearable pain. I didn't want to prolong it; I knew I'd brought it onto myself. And I was okay with that. After all, I'd been on an incredible journey, and had been taught so many things in three days' time…I'd even met her; my dream come true. The girls I'd known over the twenty five years of my life didn't hold a candle to Rapunzel's radiant spirit and beauty. And now the Lost Princess would finally meet her true family. I only wished that I could have told her how I felt about her.<p>

**Rapunzel's POV**

A commotion sounded from outside of the tower. I gasped, unsure of if I should be relieved or terrified. Right now, I was plenty scared anyway – gagged and chained to a post so no one would hear my calls for help.  
>Mother—er…Gothel—strode over to the tower window, but jerked back quickly, slipping a dagger silently from the belt around her dress.<br>"There it is! Rider was right!" came several male voices from outside of the tower.  
><em>Rider? <em>Was Eugene okay?Hopeful, I tried to stand, yelling and trying to paw the rag away from my mouth with my shoulders. The cuffs instead bit into my wrists, preventing me from moving anywhere else. I resorted to screaming, despite the rag.  
>Gothel whirled around, meeting me with the sharp end of her dagger. I knew she wouldn't kill me; I was her lifeline. But that wouldn't keep her from digging the edge of that dagger into my right cheek, smiling as I winced in pain. I felt a small amount of blood trickle down my cheek. "Keep quiet, Flower, or you'll go to the cellar, and that little chameleon of yours will be finished. You know how I feel about pets,"<br>My eyes widened in fear, and I dropped to my knees, sobbing.  
>But, wait. Collecting my thoughts quickly, I shimmied up against the post where my chains were fastened, and soon realized that I had quite a bit of slack. I HAD been able to stand up completely, after all… I silently waited until Gothel turned her attention back to the window, moving to pull it shut. As soon as she did, I wiggled and wormed around until I had pulled my arms up in front of me, pressing my back hard up against the post. I could just barely reach my mouth right now, but I was able to yank the rag from my mouth.<br>"I'm here! She has a dagger and I'm tied up….I-I'm the lost princess!" I screamed as loudly as I could. "Eugene!"  
>Mothe-no, <em>Gothel<em> was at my side in an instant, cinching the rag back around my mouth until the corners of my lips bled, filling my mouth with an awful taste I'd never experienced before. If I could just heal myself, but I couldn't sing my healing song right now, what with the rag so tightly around my mouth. I thought my jaw was going to snap from the pressure.  
>"Stand up."<br>I shook my head. I couldn't.  
>Saying a slew of terrible words under her breath, Gothel started to unfasten my chains.<p>

Here was my chance.

As soon as she untied both chains, I didn't wait an instant to yank away from her. I knocked her off balance, and she fell to the ground. I felt a twinge of regret when she gasped, but I couldn't look back now. I wasn't going to help that monster! After I ripped the rag off of my mouth, I felt for Pascal, and found him crawling up my hair to settle on my shoulder.  
>"Hold on, buddy," I whispered. I saw Gothel standing up out of the corner of my eye, and, thinking quickly, I grabbed my frying pan from the table nearby. "Don't move a centimeter. Don't move, or I'll cut my hair with a piece of that broken mirror over there."<br>"You've learned some blackmailing techniques from your thief, have you? I know you won't cut your hair, darling. Come here,"  
>"No." I backed away, and she grabbed for her dagger. I ran for the window, throwing my hair over the loop hurriedly. The guards scattered in surprise, and had their crossbows ready and aimed on me as I came to a fast stop at the bottom of my tower. "I'm the lost princess," I announced breathlessly. The handcuffs were still on my wrists, and my shoulders were aching from their heaviness. I repeated myself, and the guards slowly put their weapons down. A blue-eyed guard ran to pick the handcuff locks, and the rest of the guards flooded my tower, yelling for the blue-eyed guard, (Conli?) to take me to the Kingdom.<br>I hopped up on Maximus, giving him an excited pat. I felt so much better now – although I was scared of what they were doing to Moth-…Gothel. Conli mounted his horse, and we left at a quick pace back to the Kingdom. Maximus was uncharacteristically droopy, and Conli refused to answer my questions about Eugene. I thought that maybe he was just being sore about Eugene's thieving status, so I quieted down after a little bit.

The guards eventually caught up – Minus Gothel, but with a strange, large canvas bag in tow that looked quite heavy – and when we got to the gorgeous Kingdom, two of them escorted me to the castle's balcony – the very same one that the King and Queen had released the first lantern on my birthday—and Conli went to alert my…real parents.

I waited anxiously. I wanted to know if Eugene was okay, and I was just TERRIFIED to meet my parents. I knew my cheek was bloody, although it had since then dried up, and I was bruised. Ugly purple marks marred my wrists, but I couldn't heal myself – I was still wary of revealing my powers to the general public.  
>Finally, the King and Queen burst through the doors onto the balcony. My mother's green eyes met mine, and I realized how much she looked like me. My father hung back, staring at me in disbelief. But then my mother strode up to me and grabbed me in a hug, which was warm and tight. I'd never felt a hug like this one – she actually meant it. How could she clearly love me so much? She didn't even know me, but she was still displaying more affection than M-…Gothel ever did. My father slipped in after a few minutes, putting his thick arms around both of us, and we just remained in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. When my parents let go of me, my mother immediately went into mother hen mode, tsking her tongue. "My poor girl, you were bleeding…let's get those cuts cleaned up. I'm so sorry, dear-"<br>"No, it's okay," I reassured them. "Watch…this is why I was taken away. I have magic hair that glows when I sing, and I can heal injuries, too."  
>They stared at me as if I'd grown a second head, but I put a lock of hair to my cheek and sang to myself. I felt all of my injuries slowly being relieved of the pain, and then the glow in my hair dulled.<br>My mother gave me a silent stare. "The magical flower," she murmured.  
>I nodded, and she cleared her throat. Finding my chance to ask about Eugene, I spoke up.<br>"Where's Eugene? He saved me," I added.  
>"Eugene?" her brows furrowed. "None of the guards' names are Eugene.."<br>"Eugene Fitzherbert. Er…you know him as Flynn Rider," I offered, remembering that he only went by his alias.  
>My father drew in a sharp breath. "He—"<br>My heart thundered with fear. "What?" Had he left? Ran away? Didn't he… "Tell me…please!"  
>"He was hanged. His last words were a request for us to find you." Conli, who was standing off to the side, informed both me and my parents.<br>I gasped. My eyes filled with tears, and I fell to my knees. I felt like my entire world was crumbling to begin with, but now….now Eugene was gone. He'd been my first friend, aside from Pascal. Even though we'd had a rocky start, he had been so kind to me. And…and even though he knew he faced death, he had told them to save me. Sobs wracked my body, and my mother quickly knelt and pulled me into a tight embrace, even pulling me onto her lap. I couldn't believe it. The thief that had once only cared for himself had saved me. He'd saved me from Gothel, and shown me who I really was. I'd never get to return the favor.  
>"He was a terrible person, my dear child…how did you-"<br>"He-…he found me when he was being chased…I took him hostage, sort of..a-and…and he…I loved him," I whimpered. I had never felt like that towards my…towards Gothel…so it had to be true love, right? I sobbed. Why did it hurt so much? Wasn't love a wonderful, fluffy feeling that made you walk with your head in the clouds? "He was just a-a lost soul…and…and he was really a sweet person once—once you got to know h-him…he saved me.." I was shaking. Gothel would never have permitted me to cry this much; she would have told me to be a big girl and stop crying, or threaten to take away my paintbrushes if I wouldn't. I couldn't stop crying, though, and my mother seemed to understand.  
>"I'm sorry, baby….I know how much it hurts, losing someone you love. And you can never understand how, even if you've only known them for a day, you can love someone that much. I'm sorry." She held me close, letting me cry my eyes out pathetically. I'd never felt so heartbroken before in my life. Pascal kept making reassuring sounds in my ear, as did my mother, but I just couldn't stop. I thought I was going to be sick, I was crying so much.<p>

But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I managed to stop long enough to take a deep, shuddering breath and pull my head up off of my mother's damp shoulder.  
>"Sweet girl, I'm so sorry – if we had known what he did for you, we would never have permitted the guards to hang him."<br>I nodded silently, wiping at my face. I glanced down at my hair, and then an idea dawned on me. If the power kept Gothel from aging, and healed people…why couldn't it heal a deceased person?  
>"Mother?"<br>"Yes, dear?"  
>"Where's Eugene? My hair…it might bring him back."<br>I saw my father stiffen at the mere mention of that, but my mother seemed to understand why I thought so much of him.  
>"He's in the morgue, waiting for the incinerator," Conli said in a very uncomfortable tone.<br>"Can you take me to see him?" I asked anxiously. "Right now?"  
>"I don't think it's a good idea, sweetheart—" my mother spoke up.<br>"I have to try, Mother…please!" I searched her face imploringly, and she sighed.  
>"Okay. Conli, do as the Princess says, if you would."<br>He gave an expression of sheer discomfort, but wordlessly nodded for me to follow him.

I walked tensely alongside him, trying to keep my eyes to the ground of the smelly morgue. I couldn't bear the sight of those bodies. Were they all prisoners?  
>When we got to a wooden slab of a table, Conli gestured to it. I saw Eugene's lifeless body, and forced down the scream I wanted to release. I choked, and forced my feet to carry me over to him. His face appeared peaceful, but I guess he didn't have any choice in how his face looked. Otherwise, he probably would have died with his smolder plastered across it. I slid my fingers across his dull hair, and then gasped when I saw the horrible bruises along his neck. Squeezing my eyes shut, I fumbled to lay my hair across him, willing it to work as I sang.<br>When my song was over, I stared expectantly at his face, praying for him to stir, to breathe..anything.

Nothing happened.

I swallowed. "M-maybe it's just taking a few minutes," I tossed over my shoulder to Conli, who was starting to look pretty green. I was too distressed to worry about the smell. I knew I was in denial, but I couldn't help it. "E-Eugene…?"  
>"He's not coming back, okay?" Conli told me. "I'm sorry, but that's how life works, your highness."<br>"He…he has to, though…he just HAS to!" I sobbed. I stroked some hair away from his face. Would this be the last time I would ever see him? I willed him to come back, but he didn't. He was gone. I started to cry again, almost surprised at how many tears I still had left in me, but then I realized I couldn't stay here with him forever. I muttered the healing incantation one last time, but it wasn't a healing incantation anymore. It was a dreadful, lonely song, begging him to come back to me. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…I'm sorry."  
>With that, I turned away and allowed Conli to take me back to the castle, trying to keep from sobbing too much.<p>

My parents ensured that Eugene would have a proper funeral in two days, instead of being incinerated like most criminals would have been. I ate supper with them, but I couldn't taste the food, I could hardly even feel myself chewing it. They showed me to my room, and my mother ensured that I had gotten cleaned up and was comfortable in my room before both of them went to bed for the night.

I'd never had worse nightmares. All I could see was his face. His lifeless face, that gorgeous smile, his teasing grin, his devious expressions, his smolder….and then that dead, closed-eyed-stare once more.  
>I missed him so much. It was all my fault. He'd only been caught because of me.<br>I flew awake sometime around two in the morning, sobbing and tangled up in my own hair. Pascal made a worried sound at the back of his throat, and I reached for him.  
>"Pascal, I miss him so much…it's all my fault! G-Gothel was right. I never should have left the tower…I should have left him go with his satchel!" he made a hum, so I continued. "I-I can't even thank him, now, or t-tell him….tell him I loved him…or…anything! When does it stop? When will I stop feeling so horrible?"<br>My chameleon gave a simple shrug, and I flopped backwards on my bed with disgust. I couldn't stand myself. I landed on my hair, yanking it accidentally. Groaning, I just snapped.  
>"I'm cutting this worthless hair off! C'mon, Pascal, let's go find some scissors."<br>I stood, grabbed my chameleon and headed quietly out of my room, hoping I wouldn't wake a soul.

In the kitchen, which was the only place I could find in the huge castle, I found a long, sharp knife. I didn't care what my hair looked like, so I just grabbed my hair behind my head and sliced, feeling an odd sense of freedom wash over me as my head felt lighter. I could pick up the rest of my hair in the morning. I was glad to see the awful mass be cut from my head – what good was it, anyway, if it hadn't healed Eugene?! It was only a horrid reminder of Gothel. With a twinge, I wondered what had happened to Gothel. If they had hanged Eugene for simply stealing my crown, how had they punished HER? I had a bad feeling about that big canvas bag they had toted along from the tower, but I couldn't think about that right now. For now, a visit with Maximus was in store. He knew what had happened, so he was likely feeling pretty down as well, even though he'd hated Eugene. I took a pan and a candle from the kitchen, lighting it before I hurried outside. I padded along the cold cobblestones in my bare feet and light nightgown, Pascal on my shoulder. It felt so strange to walk and not have so much hair following along behind me!

When I saw a flickering light in the stable, I froze. I didn't want to let the guards see me in just my nightgown! But then, maybe something was wrong with one of the horses...No. I shouldn't poke around. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. But...what if I could help?I clung to my pan, just in case, and then slipped through the heavy barn door.  
>The lower level of the barn was completely dark now, so I started to wonder if I had just imagined the light. And then I heard the floorboards creaking above me. The hayloft!<br>I peeked around a corner, frying pan ready in one hand, and found the ladder up to the hayloft. Grasping the rough wooden rungs of the ladder with my tender toes, I worked my way up the ladder quickly, with only one hand.  
>When I got up there, I took a deep, shaky breath. Looking with my own candle, I turned to meet the other source of light.<p>

Eugene?

I stared. It couldn't possibly be Eugene…I was hallucinating. That was the only rational solution I could think up. I blinked, turning away and looking back again, and the man was still there. I met those brown eyes, and was locked in a pensive stare. I knew. I just knew it was Eugene. I didn't care why, or how, I just knew that my Eugene was back.  
>"Eugene?" I whispered. I was still almost too scared to hope.<br>"Rapunzel," he barely even breathed my name, stepping closer. His eyes flickered up towards my hair, but then went back to meet my eyes.

Speaking of my eyes, I felt them spill over with tears. My heart was racing, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I blew my candle out and launched myself at him, and he, thinking fast, caught me in a crushingly tight hug. Sobbing – but this time, with happiness—I pulled away after several minutes.  
>"H-how? You were d-dead, and I couldn't save you! I-I tried, but I couldn't!"<br>He grinned down at me. "I thought you had something to do with that. One minute, I'm a goner, and the next, I'm alive and surrounded by dead people. Obviously, it worked. Pretty sure I gave the morgue guy quite a turn, seeing as I actually woke up. He was out like a light the second he saw me jump up. It gave ME quite a turn to wake up surrounded by dead people, though, too. Definitely the strangest place I've ever woken up in."  
>I giggled. Yes, this was Eugene. "I'm glad. I'm so sorry, though-"<br>"Why?" he asked.  
>"It was all my fault! If I had let you go, you would've never gotten caught!" Hot tears slipped down my cheeks, but I didn't hide them.<br>He shook his head. "I'm glad you didn't, though. You changed me, Rapunzel – you saved me from myself." I gulped down the urge to cry again, and he gave me a gentle smile that made me want to hug him tighter – even though he still had his arms looped loosely around my waist, and my arms rested around his midsection. "When I faced hanging, the only thing I could think about was you. Trust me, I KNOW I've never felt that way over anyone else, nor thought about anyone else except for myself. And I just regretted not telling you how I-…." he broke off and swallowed, his face reddening. My eyebrows furrowed. What was he going to say? "How I, um…ended up in prison. I didn't want to leave you. You see, it was kinda not my choice."  
>"Oh," I gave a small smile. I wasn't sure that that was what he had planned on saying, but I went with it. "Well, I figured that out on my own when M-…er…Gothel…told me you would be hanged."<br>He stared at me wordlessly for a few seconds before releasing a frustrated sigh. "Okay, fine. You know…there were two things I wished I had done before I died."  
>"What?" I asked. I was confused, but I was pretty sure he was going to say what he'd wanted to in the first place. I gave him an encouraging smile, and he chuckled.<br>"First off, I wish I had told you that you're...ah…you're my new dream. If you know what I mean..?" he met my eyes almost shyly. My heart leapt. He…loved me. "And the second thing I wished that I had done was kissed you." he looked incredibly bashful at that point, and I was surprised that he could even LOOK that embarrassed!  
>Giggling with happiness, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to my level, planting my lips onto his. I didn't know how to kiss, and I wasn't sure if I was even doing it right, and when he stiffened and froze, I started to pull away. He quickly put a hand on the back of my head, guiding my head gently to the side as he gave me a soft kiss. He acted as if he was almost afraid to even touch me! When our lips parted, he gave me a teasing grin, his ears flushed red.<br>"Well…I didn't know you knew about kissing."  
>"I don't know how to, but I saw my parents kiss and I read some fairytales when I was younger, before Gothel took my books away when I asked too much about the outside world. Oh, and by the way? You're my new dream, too…for the record."<br>He grinned. "I'm sure you won't mind if you end up being taught how to kiss by the most handsome man alive, huh?"  
>I rolled my eyes teasingly. "Hmmh."<br>"Oh, c'mon. You've got to admit I'm dashing, at least."  
>I giggled. "Alright, I give. Are you staying here tonight? Are you staying here, period? What about-"<br>"Whoa-whoa, there -only fifteen questions at one time, please. I'm staying if your parents lift the bounty that was on my head," he started the sentence in a teasing manner, but then his face clouded as he considered 'my parents'. The happy glimmer that had been in his eyes after we'd hugged was replaced by a sudden disappointment I couldn't place. "We'll be unlikely friends just like I told you before. I'm hoping your parents will accept my request to release the bounty, because I'll be willing to work for people and turn it all around-"  
>"Friends…?" I asked, confused. One minute, he was kissing me and basically telling me he loved me, and the next…friends? I mean…we were friends NOW! I knew that!<br>He looked uncomfortable. "You'll have suitors, and you'll marry one of them. Then you'll…either become the queen of this kingdom, or you'll leave to become queen of whatever country your chosen suitor comes from, likely." He didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sorry, your mother and father will be able to explain things better, I-I messed that up."  
>I shook my head firmly. "That won't happen!"<br>"Oh, gosh, Rapunzel. You don't want ME over a rich prince, do you? I'm no great prize, you should know that. I'm just the orphan of a fisherman and his little wife," he actually scoffed at me. I wanted to be mad at him for the tone of his voice, but I was too worried. I wouldn't…I couldn't…live without him.  
>"Yes…I would choose you, because I love you." I whispered, dropping my gaze to my bare, cold feet. I felt awkward, telling him that already. Plus, maybe he was just looking for an easy way out of being with me! After the crazy events of the past three or four days, I could hardly tell which end was up, so maybe I'd been confused this entire time.<br>He moved closer, brushing some hair out of my face gently. His tone softened and he said, "Hey…I'm sorry. I feel the same way, to be honest…I was just letting you know what'll—"  
>"It can't happen! My parents…they HAVE to let me marry you! Someday, anyway…not right away, of course….you DID find me, after all!"<br>He shrugged, changing the subject quickly. I didn't like how he changed the subject, but oh well. "For your other question, I am staying here, yes. I was going to talk to your parents in the morning, and was hoping to see you, of course."  
>I brightened from my brooding thoughts. At least we'd have some more time together! "Good. We'll talk to my parents in the morning! They'll love you, I just know they will. They felt pretty bad when they found out that they had hanged the very person who had found me."<br>"I stole your crown…I don't think they'll be huge fans," he reminded me.  
>I waved that off. Silly crown, anyway. "Yeah, but you told them where to find me, soo I'm pretty sure that cancels out the crown thing."<br>He laughed, grinning at me. "Okay…well, now it's my turn. What happened to your hair?" he strode over to settle himself behind a tall pile of prickly hay in a corner, and I followed him.  
>"I just cut it. It probably looks awful, huh? I just wanted it gone, and after I tried to heal you and I thought it didn't work…well…I had had enough of it,"<br>I felt him studying my hair before locking those warm chocolate eyes with mine. "It's kinda sloppy, but I like it. But then again, I've got a thing for brunettes, so…I might be biased."  
>I giggled, moving to plop down beside him in the hay. "Thank you. So...won't the guards catch you up here?"<br>"Well…what time do you get up in the mornings?"  
>"Seven…?" I said, uncertain. I didn't know exactly why he wanted to know that.<br>"Okay. The guards don't get down here 'til seven-thirty...Don't ask how I know that," he added quickly. "If you come get me the second you wake up, if you can, do so. I'll hide out with you somewhere until we can talk with your parents."  
>"Okay," I nodded. That plan seemed pretty good. We'd gone through a lot worse in the few days we'd known each other!<p>

We were silent for a few minutes before his gaze dropped to my bare feet. "You probably should go back in – your toes are probably freezing."  
>"No – I want to stay with you!" I skirted around his question, because quite frankly, my toes WERE freezing!<br>"You're cold, though, right?" he read right through my avoidance.  
>I tucked my cold feet underneath myself, sticking my tongue out at him with a triumphant giggle.<br>He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Your parents will have me killed if they find us together. Rather, they'll have me killed AGAIN. And this time, you don't have your hair to save me."  
>I bit my lip. I didn't know why they'd be so upset over me being with him tonight, but maybe if they woke up to find an empty bedroom, they'd worry. "Okay. But…will you be okay out here?"<br>"Me, okay? Hah! I've been at this for years! One more night won't kill me."  
>I nodded, realizing how silly that had probably sounded to him. I scooted away slightly, planning on getting up and leaving, but just thinking about leaving him alone made my heart twist. I didn't want to leave him…I was half afraid that this was all just a dream, and that I'd just wake up and he'd be gone. So I fairly threw myself at him once more, pulling him into a tight hug. "I was so scared, Eugene…"<br>He sighed, putting his arms securely around me. "I know, but I'm here now, okay? I'll still be here in the morning, don't worry," he buried his face in my shoulder just the tiniest bit more. "You need to get back in before you get too cold."  
>Even though I didn't want to, I gave him one last squeeze before pulling away and standing to go back to the castle. I felt pretty guilty, going back to my warm, cozy bed and leaving him out here…but if any of the staff at the castle found him in the morning in the castle, alive and crashed out on one of the chairs or something, they'd undoubtedly drag him back to the prison and kill him.<br>"Do you need a blanket or anything? I feel bad leaving you in here,"  
>"I'll be fine," he chuckled again. "You don't have to feel bad. Thinking about that hug you just gave me will keep me warm, too." he winked jokingly, standing up to see me out of the loft. My heart fluttered, and I nibbled at my lower lip, wanting to try kissing him again.<br>"Okay. Good night," I smiled distractedly as I made sure Pascal was on my shoulder. But when he gave me a grin, I swallowed hard and blurted, "What'd you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you again?"  
>His eyes widened in surprise, but then he laughed. "I'd say that while I'd love to kiss you again, I think we should refrain from kissing until we know about the suitor situation. Not sure how your parents will react, knowing your first kiss was shared with a thief."<br>"Ex-thief. I'd say that the last thing you stole was my heart," I said, even though it was extremely corny. I knew that teasing him in that manner would make him uncomfortable, and it did. He rolled his eyes, but ducked to kiss my cheek gently.  
>"You're a pretty good thief, then, too. Now, get inside before you freeze your feet off – and take your pan."<br>I glanced down at the pan I'd dropped, just now remembering how I'd let it carelessly drop to the hay-covered floor when I had first caught sight of Eugene. I scooped it up and hurried down out of the loft and back to the castle in the dark, whimpering at how the cobblestones were even colder now.

**Third-Person POV/Epilogue**

After a surprisingly short discussion, which was after the ending of a very lengthy explanation as to why the thief was still alive –and why there was 68 1/2 feet of hair lying on the floor, leading to the kitchen and scaring the morning cook half to death, but that's another story-, it was decided that Eugene would be permitted to marry Rapunzel someday, if she so desired. (Of course, she desired to, she had loudly expressed to her parents. At least her mother seemed amused with her daughter's adamant views on the matter.) Eugene was given a stern warning in front of Rapunzel – to which, she was still kind of out in the dark about, even though she'd witnessed the whole confusing conversation-, and he was given a room in the castle, five rooms away from the King and Queen's room and seven rooms away from Rapunzel's.  
>Eugene knew he'd have to be careful around her, but she was definitely worth it. Plus, he was pretty concerned about the "mess with my daughter and I'll make sure you're dealt with for good" death stare that her father had given him during that entire awkward conversation.<br>After said conversation, the ex-con and the princess were left in the sitting room whilst the Queen and King of Corona planned the celebration marking Rapunzel's return. Nobody else knew about their daughter's return, but they planned to announce it tomorrow, as well as the start of a week of celebrations.  
>As soon as the girl's parents left, she tackled Eugene in a hug, relieved and excited and—oh, she was just so happy! When he pulled away from the hug, claiming he couldn't breathe, she bounced up and down on her tiptoes.<br>"Oh, Eugene, I'm so excited! I can't believe they agreed…."  
>He laughed, trying –and failing—to hide the adoration on his face. He was still quite taken by how innocent, wide-eyed, and sweet this girl was. He couldn't hide his emotions anymore either, he decided. That must have been the effect of short-term exposure to Rapunzel's personality –it seemed to bubble over and ooze into anyone around her. He was excited, too – after two decades, he'd found a home, and a girl who he thought the world of already. "Same here, Princess,"<br>"Is it okay if we kiss now?" she asked. He saw the hopefulness on her face, but he couldn't help but tease her a little bit first.  
>"Ohh, I don't know. What if I want to run away, never to return? Maybe I changed my mind…yep, pretty sure I changed my mind. I'm going to leave right now!"<br>"You wouldn't. You'll be the future King of Corona –your dream of owning an island and being surrounded by enormous piles of money will become true," she threw back.  
>He chuckled. "Pretty sure that I said "alone" somewhere in there…plus, you know that's not my current dream."<br>She smiled, reaching up to snag his shirt collar. He backpedaled, though, teasingly, and she giggled. "Hey!" Stumbling, she tried to get closer to him, but he kept juuust out of her reach. "Hm…well, I guess next time YOU want a kiss, I'll just have to say no…" she goaded, stopping in her tracks.  
>Eugene grinned, giving in and walking up to her. "Oh, you wouldn't, and you know it."<br>"Maybe I'd kiss Maximus instead…or Pascal-" he cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, grinning to himself as she went silent. He could tell she was concentrating everything on not goofing up, which amused him – he'd never known anyone so obsessed with kissing 'perfectly'. It probably came from doing everything PERFECTLY, which is what he was sure Gothel had made her do. She was stiff, but he'd never felt so giddy over a simple kiss. Suddenly, though, after no more than a second, she pulled away abruptly.  
>"I'm not kissing right, am I?" she blushed and stared down at her toes, wishing she had her long hair back—then it would create a curtain around her face, so he couldn't see her embarrassment.<br>He laughed, but then he realized that she was legitimately concerned about this matter, so he grinned, tipping her chin up so he could meet her eyes before swiping the hair away from her eyes. "You're perfect. And that's coming from someone who's just been bumped down to the number 2 spot on the perfectness scale," he teased. When he had seen the genuine concern on her face, he decided to make a new life mission: he would keep this girl safe at all costs, and show her that she was fine just as she was, regardless of what that worthless old woman had told her. He pulled her closer and bumped his forehead up against hers, loving how her eyes now shone, instead of appearing worried.  
>She laughed, and he let her kiss him in return. It was clumsy and quick, but still sweet….innocent, perfect. <em>Rapunzel.<em>  
>When their lips parted again, he grinned. "Now…did I hear your parents right when they said there was a library somewhere in this castle?"<br>"Mhmm," her eyes widened with excitement.  
>"Want to try and find it?"<br>"Of course! I wonder if they have The Tales—" she started.  
>"-Of Flynnigan Rider? I hope so," he finished, and she nodded, giggling as she reached to grab his huge, calloused hand with her small, delicate one before she dragged him out of the sitting room, feeling her shoulder to make sure Pascal was still hanging on.<p> 


End file.
